My Christmas Present
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A detailed view on how Naoto and Souji spent their Christmas together.


My Christmas Present

"Senpai?"

Souji looked up at his girlfriend curiously as she started to pack her seifuku back into her night bag.

"Need something, Naoto?" Souji asked as he started to pack away the dishes from their late dinner and Christmas cake. He turned back to the sink when she didn't make a sound and carefully started washing the dishes again. Scrubbing the plates clean first, he took the pair out of the sink before wiping them dry with a tea towel.

"…Senpai?" Souji only turned his head this time as he looked over to see Naoto back in her usual casual outfit. Sitting by the table, she blushed as she struggled to find the words she was looking for.

"What's on your mind, Naoto?"

Her eyes suddenly found the floor interesting. "Errm…"

She looked up to see Souji raising an eyebrow in amusement. Hedecided to press the matter.

"Yes…?" Naoto finally shook her head clear.

"Well Senpai, I was wondering…" Souji's head tilted, motioning her to go on. "…I-I was wondering, what are our sleeping arrangements tonight?" Naoto asked hesitantly while avoiding Souji's gaze.

"That's a good point, I didn't think of that." Souji put his finger to his chin in thought and looked at the ceiling. "Well, I only have one futon; I can sleep on the couch if you don't feel like sharing."

Naoto recoiled a little. "S-Sharing?"

Souji smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry about that, didn't mean to fluster you about it." Souji sighed as he turned back to the sink to turn the running water off. "I'll stay on the couch and you can take my futon, is that better?" This was suddenly drifting towards the situation she didn't want, she hadn't prepared for.

"Actually no, Senpai, it isn't." As soon as the water stopped running Souji turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I-I was interested about why couples share futons. No better way to find out that to try it myself… What?" She looked bemused as a smile crept onto the lips of her boyfriend.

"Really?"

Naoto straightened up, expression turning serious. "Yes, of course."

Souji grinned. "So being close to me and liking my hugs and kisses has nothing to do with it?"

Naoto tinted pink for a moment. "Well, there is that too…"

"Couldn't you have said that?"

Naoto huffed. "Well I'm sorry if that isn't implied!" Her voice was raised; she always seemed to be in the heat of the moment when it had anything to do with Souji; however, his grin couldn't get any bigger.

"With that attitude I should sleep on the couch anyway." He flashed a cheeky smile, almost causing Naoto to swoon, but she kept her expression firm… just. "Seems I won't really be appreciated in bed…" he said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called out.

Souji stopped in mid-step and turned to her. "I'm gonna get my stuff; might as well clear out now so I can let you get changed into your nightclothes in peace." With that answer Naoto leapt to her feet with reflexes she didn't even know existed and was at his side in an instant.

"Th-That won't be necessary."

Souji put a mock surprised look on his face. "Oh, why is that?"

Naoto took a deep breath. "I plan on sleeping by your side tonight, whether you like it or not." Naoto's face went red as she ended her sentence.

"Assertive as always I see." She could tell he was making fun of her now but this situation was common. This was Souji's way of making her loosen up and it worked every single time.

"Oh quiet you, and get upstairs. I'll join you in a second, I just need to get my nightbag and any remaining items I have. It's getting late, anyway." With that she ushered Souji higher up the stairs to get the bedroom ready for them both.

"Oh by the way, could you get the watches please? I left them on the table."

Naoto blushed as she thought of the present she had given him. "Yeah I will," she called back up the stairs and kept her eyes on him until he was completely out of sight. Naoto sighed as she felt there was no other presence in hearing range besides her own.

"I really hope this goes well."

…

…

…

Naoto walked into Souji's bedroom to see him unfolding his futon and gathering his night clothes. With a tired breath, Naoto dropped her night bag near his door, but not close enough for it to be in the way. Souji turned to her and frowned at the expression on her face.

"You look really tired, go get changed so you can jump straight into bed," Souji suggested. Naoto nodded tiredly, but had a small smile on her face because of his concern.

"All right, Souji-kun…" She lifted a slightly smaller bag out of her main one and slung it over her shoulder. "Senpai, catch!" She tossed his watch to him which he caught easily.

"Thanks again for these, never had a better present." Naoto flushed deep crimson in record time as she fixed her hat to block her expression and slipped out the door. Souji put on the watch and switched it on.

'Distance: 2 Meters'

Souji smiled. "I love this thing…"

…

…

…

Naoto looked into the mirror in the bathroom, feeling slightly off compared to her normal self. While she was still Naoto, she had changed her night attire considerably for this evening. Instead of her usual long trousers and shirt PJs, she went for a pair of quite baggy purple shorts that only came to halfway down her thigh and a baggy white T shirt which was several sizes too big for her. She sighed again like she'd just made a mistake.

"The only reason I wore this is because of accessibility…" She turned around to see that her figure was still hidden by what she was wearing. "Something doesn't seem…" She then remembered what she had on. Another drawn-out sigh as she placed her hand under her shirt from behind and pulled the tightly-done knot. The cascade of white bandages came loose and fell from her body, allowing her breasts to bounce free.

"I guess I have to go without this for now." She gathered the bandages in her hand and shoved them in her bag. She pulled out a small box containing tablets and a bottle of water. Taking a tablet from the packet inside the box, she took a deep breath to compose herself before popping it in her mouth, taking a few mouthfuls of water and swallowing.

"This is all for you Souji." She took off her hat and put that in her bag as well, then ruffled her hair to make it flow more freely. Feeling that she was as prepared as she was ever going to be, she picked up her bag and walked out with a heavy blush on her face.

…

…

…

She walked back into the room, which happened to be dimly lit: the main light in the room was turned off and the lamp from Souji's desk glowed next to the futon. What she _did_ see was Souji wearing a pair of long shorts and nothing else. His back was to her and he was caught in the middle of changing. Naoto flushed until she couldn't be any redder than she was at that moment. An indescribable urge ran right through her as she saw each fibre of Souji's upper body move as he turned around. Freezing on the spot, he looked at her with a slight tint on his face, embarrassed that he had been spotted changing.

"Heh, sorry about that, just let me get my T shirt-"

Naoto cut him off. "No, leave it off."

Souji looked dumbfounded for a second. "Huh?"

"I said, leave it off." She walked towards him like she had a goal, an objective, and a mission to carry out. Whilst Naoto had her own unorthodox way of going about things, she felt, heard and understood things the same as other people. Her ability to control herself and her resistance to temptation were second to none; however, all of that was thrown out of the window when Souji Seta was involved. While she wouldn't openly admit it…

…she wanted him to explore her body;

…she was highly attracted to him;

…and every time he so much as smiled it made her blood boil.

The instant that she reached him, her lips were against his as she pushed and led him to the futon. Souji landed with a muted thump on his backside and had no time to recover as Naoto was already straddling his lap. Kissing him passionately, she used her momentum to push the silver-haired man on his back. Her hands splayed across his chest, feeling everything she could. She could feel his muscles contract and relax with every breath he took.

"Souji-kun…" She broke away from him to take in his features in finer detail. Her left hand traced along one cheek, which was red from his current physical exertion. She lowered her head to his neck and nuzzled against it affectionately.

"Souji-kun, I don't know what came over me there for a moment." She buried her head in his neck, glowing with embarrassment. "I should know better, but I just couldn't help myself."

Souji lifted her head away from him and turned on his side so they were laying together side by side, facing each other.

"Don't think anything of it," he said softly, kissing her forehead. The simple gesture was sweet enough to make her curl up against him and withdraw. He chuckled at her reaction and she buried her face deeper in the crook of his neck.

"What is with these silly urges I get…?"

Souji's smile turned into a grin almost instantly. "Urges?"

Naoto let out an audible yelp as she realised what she thought she'd said in her head had actually come out of her mouth. She groaned in slight annoyance.

"Yeah… Urges…" Souji wrapped his arms around her to bring her that little bit closer and kissed her forehead.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She looked up at with him with a small frown; however, Souji's smile didn't falter.

"But I want to hear it from you."

Naoto sighed as she looked up at him. Why did she give into every one of his wishes?

"I don't know how to explain these feelings. It's so new and foreign for me – I just don't know how to accept them." She looked down thoughtfully before looking back up at him. "Do you know how it feels when you just want to touch and be with someone with…" Her voice trailed off a little. "…Unrestricted passion?" Souji smiled in the dimly lit room.

"I do, and I'm experiencing that feeling right now."

Naoto's reply to his words died in her throat as Souji rolled over and covered her lips with his. The petite navy-haired detective moaned in his mouth as she felt his body against her. It felt so new and yet so natural to her, especially when her hands ran through his silver hair and along his shoulders. She could feel his tongue asking permission, which she easily allowed. After a few moments, both of them split apart gasping for air. Naoto's hands skimmed along his torso as she looked up at Souji. His face seemed a little off, like he was fighting an internal battle with himself.

"Is there something wrong, Senpai?"

Souji looked down at himself in shame for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"How about we go to bed?"

Naoto raised her eyebrow curiously. "But Senpai, I thought you were enjoying this?"

Souji nodded very slowly. "I am, but…" As Souji's words faded a sense of dread washed over the detective.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She tried to shuffle upwards but with Souji above her all she could do was grind against him accidently, which in turn caused him to groan. Then it all suddenly clicked in her head.

"Errr…" Souji didn't answer as his ability to hold onto reality and common sense was slowly losing to the incoming haze of lust. Naoto flushed furiously at his reaction, but even as embarrassed as she was now, she was pleased by the effect she was having on him.

"Souji-kun, I'm going to ask one request?"

Souji looked up at her blushing face like he was about to apologise, but the look he received in return told him to hold his mouth for now. "What's that?"

Naoto's hands took hold of his wrists and moved them down so they rested on her hips. Then taking the bottom of her shirt in her hands, she lifted it over her head and threw it aside. The silver-haired protagonist looked at the top half of her body like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Taking his head in her hands, she tilted it so he was looking at her face.

"Don't abandon your feelings, your desire, and your passion. Give me – no, _show_ me a reason to stay." Souji's eyes widened at her invitation. That haze was closing in and his common sense didn't have much to hold on to.

"But what about protection, I don't have any and-"

"I'm on the pill," she said simply.

"Eh?" She pulled him down to kiss him softly before locking eyes again.

"Yes, I'm on the pill; I have been for over a month."

Souji shook his head slightly as if he was trying to figure something out. "So that means…?" Naoto nodded.

"Yes, I planned for this; I want this, and I want you." Taking his hands in hers, she moved them to her breasts. On instinct Souji squeezed lightly, and received a pleading moan from Naoto as her face doubled in colour.

"Y-you sure?"

Naoto nodded vigorously again. "More than anything else right now."

With that Souji pushed against her and kissed down her collarbone with primal lust. His hands wandered and felt every curve that her body had to offer. Her skin was soft, gentle to touch and glowed in the soft light of the lamp. Souji's kisses slowly went lower and lower, tasting whatever his mouth could find. As he reached her breasts, his close proximity made him able to hear her heartbeat. It was like time froze as his brain was confronted by a dilemma…

*huff* *huff* "W-why did you stop, Souji-kun?"

He looked up at her with a lustful grin. "I'm choosing which one to go for first."

With that Naoto let out a small laugh. "Well you do have two…urgh…" She groaned as Souji made up his mind and wrapped his tongue lightly around her left bud before placing kisses around her breasts. She threw her head back against the pillow in bliss as her hands knotted themselves in his hair, trying to pull him closer.

"Souji-kun…that feels so good…" Her appreciative mumbles only spurred the teenage leader on as his right hand cupped the mound that wasn't getting any attention. Naoto's body trembled with satisfaction and the attention she was getting. The feeling was new to her, it was nothing short of scary, and yet she couldn't get enough of it. Naoto let out a hiss as her lover's mouth left her breast, but let out a pleased purr as he gave the other one the same treatment.

"Naoto, you're so beautiful…"

Naoto moaned like his words alone were giving her pleasure. After what could have been hours but was in fact mere minutes, Souji relinquished her breasts and started kissing along her stomach. Before long she felt her boyfriend tug at thewaist band of her shorts.

"Can I?"

After taking a moment to steady her voice, Naoto sat up on her elbows and hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah…" She lifted her hips from the futon so that Souji could pull them down. He was slow and careful, like unwrapping a precious Christmas present. His eyes were now focused on her simple and plain black panties. Throwing her shorts aside, the whiff of her passion, her desire caught his nose. Taking a second to allow himself to embrace it, he crawled back up her body and delivered a soul-warming kiss.

"Souji-kun?" she whimpered as Souji disengaged and shuffled across so that he was lying alongside her body instead of on top. She tried to turn to him, but the only part of her body that co-operated was her head.

"Warming you up."

Naoto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Warming me up?"

Souji just smiled sweetly as his hand crawled down unnoticed and pulled down her panties in one swift movement. Naoto gasped at the sudden exposure and her legs instinctively clasped together to hide herself.

"Naoto…" Souji whispered softly. He kissed around her neck and nibbled her earlobe, causing the strength holding her legs together to waver. "Please let me in, Nao-chan…"

Naoto took a deep breath before slowly relaxing her legs.

"I'm sorry, Souji-kun, that was childish of me."

Souji shook his head. "Don't be sorry, you're nervous. I can completely understand."

Souji's middle and index fingers slipped just along the outside of her entrance, causing Naoto to cry out. Her body felt like it was about to explode from the faintest movement, and all of a sudden that fog of lust and passion that had been looming earlier completely took her over. Her breathing got heavier as her hips moved in tandem with his fingers. She was being touched directly, but even now she wanted more.

"S-Senpai, i-is this teasing?" she whined as she pushed her hips up against his hand. Souji then pushed his middle finger through the detective's folds, causing her to wince and tense up at the same time. Using his thumb, Souji massaged the soft flesh just above her entrance, making her squirm and shudder under his touch.

"You okay, Naoto?" Naoto nodded, turning glazed eyes onto his face. Taking that as permission, Souji started to thrust his finger back and forth. While it was only one finger, Naoto's insides were clutching onto it with an amazing amount of strength. With her disguised voice completely thrown away, feminine moans and gasps flooded the room as he pumped his finger inside her.

"A-Ah… This feeling…" Her body shook and shuddered with increasing intensity. With each movement of his hand, Naoto's hips bucked violently against him.

"S-Souji… I… Something– ah–" Her gibberish was cut short as Souji's free hand turned her head towards him and they locked lips, causing her to moan into his mouth. But a few seconds later Naoto broke free from him to throw her head back and cry out to the heavens in bliss. Her body converged and tensed in an instant as the swelling feeling she had been absorbing got ready to expel. With the world around her going amazing mix of grey and pink, all the tension gave way as her hips rocked hard enough to arch her body like a bow. Breathing heavily, Naoto tried her best to form words to express how she was feeling, but all of them caught in her throat as her body decided trying to breathe rather than speak would be the best option.

Looming slightly over her, Souji's head came into her view with a look of some concern on his face. "Are you okay there Nao-chan?"

With her heart still working overtime, she didn't exactly register his words and only responded with rapid blinks of confusion for a second before turning her head away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine. I'm s-sorry you had to witness that however."

Souji's facial expression changed from caring to confusion and emphasised it with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Naoto looked down her naked body for a second and turned away from him.

"What just happened, I just got severely lost in the moment to the point where I couldn't even control my own body actions." She rolled towards him and curled up against his chest while hiding her face. "I know it must have looked and sounded 'weird' and I doubt it was very attractive to watch…" Souji's lips pulled themselves into a grin.

"I thought it was quite sexy." Her reaction was to nuzzle into his chest even further.

"Hmph, you would say, that wouldn't you?" Souji laughed lightly before his voice suddenly turned serious.

"Naoto." His tone forced her to look up at him.

"Have you ever felt that, or anything near to it, before?" Naoto gave him a blank look before shaking her head very slowly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

This time she nodded her head at the same speed. Souji smiled gently.

"Well good, I'm glad you did." The detective's hands seem to come from nowhere as she took his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Rolling once again on to her back, she pulled Souji on top of her. Their kiss was driven with a raw passion that made it a little sloppy, but the two didn't mind. They broke apart, each sporting a slight blush, before Naoto raised her hips against Souji, creating friction between them. Holding back a groan, Souji looked Naoto directly in the eyes as if he was searching for some sort of doubt in her mind; but there was nothing but clarity, passionate love and devotion. Naoto smirked as she clocked on to what he was doing.

"Are you done playing lie detector?"

Souji raised an eyebrow then changed it to another soft smile.

"I just don't want to be doing something you're not comfortable with."

Naoto giggled before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "This is something I want to do and I have no doubts, just a need for you. I love you." Souji blushed at those words. "Now off with your shorts; it's unfair that only one of us is naked."

With that, Souji sat up and was about to shuffle his long shorts off, but Naoto beat him to it as her small hands caught the waistband of both his long shorts and boxers. She took a moment to examine them thoroughly before slowly pulling them down. Souji's face turned a deeper red with each second under the detective's concentrated gaze. A small laugh came from Naoto, as her next dilemma was to get past his now on-point arousal without causing him discomfort.

"What's so funny?" Souji asked nervously. Naoto looked up at him with a sly grin.

"Souji-kun, _you're so BIG_…" she mused in a feminine, mocking tone. He huffed and turned away from her, his face still crimson. Her smirk slowly faded back to concentration as she got back to work on his shorts. As his erection finally sprang free she gasped, causing Souji to look down at her in concern.

"Is there something-" In the next second, his concentration was shot to hell; he looked down to see Naoto fondling him curiously. A groan of anguish came from his lips as he tried his best to suppress his urges for that little bit longer.

"Wow, you're so hard…" Naoto's shyness was completely overridden by her sense of curiosity as she continued to analyse and handle him with intense care. "A man's appendage is defiantly something else… but makes me wonder how it will fit…" She looked up to see Souji's face filled with anguish, trying to hold it off until the actual deed.

"Is there something wrong, Souji-kun?"

Souji nodded very slowly, and pointed to what she had in her hands. She blushed and removed her hands. "Does it hurt?"

Souji took a deep breath before answering. "Nope, it just takes a lot of effort to hold back."

"Oh…"

Souji shuffled his legs and kicked off his shorts, sending them into a dark corner of the room. It was the first time Naoto had seen him naked, and she was aware of the finer lines which made him stand out from the rest. The sports training and constant fighting of the shadows had made his muscles defined, but his skin was flawed with various cuts, bruises and scars from his constant combat. Naoto's hand glided over some of the marks, feeling an underlying sympathy and guilt that she hadn't been there to protect him from getting them in the first place. But she pushed those thoughts aside; she had more interesting and important matters to attend to for now.

"Come here, Senpai," she said breathlessly as she pulled her lover flush against her. After settling against her, Souji positioned himself and made eye contact with his girlfriend to ask permission one last time.

"Are you sure, Naoto?"

She nodded vigorously. "More than anything, I want to be one with you, Souji Seta."

He dove down and gave her a small kiss which she happily accepted.

"Here we go…" Souji muttered into her ear as he pushed through her folds, making her cry out. Souji peered at her face to see how much in pain she was, but typically, she was holding back the tears and fighting against them. Her legs clenched hard around his waist, trying to out-tense the pain, but he could feel her whimper. Closing his eyes and tying to avoid the thought that it was him causing her this pain, Souji thrust home as he felt all of her muscles clench at him like as they had done with his finger. Naoto let go a small scream as she felt her barrier being torn, and her insides stretched to accommodate the intrusion. Her legs went limp at the overdose of feeling as her body started to strain. Breathing like she had just been winded, her voice was broken, but the tears never came.

"S-Sorry about this…"

Naoto shook her head and kissed him. "I-It can't be helped really." She winced as she adjusted herself to wrap her arms around his neck. Souji was about to reply but was cut off with a finger to the lips. "No more words, just actions," she said simply, before kissing him hard.

Given the go ahead, the silver-haired protagonist started to move, gingerly at first due to Naoto's pain and how tight she was. He could feel her tense and relax with each thrust he made. Her breathing was ragged as he pressed on and ravished her with all of his heart and passion.

For Naoto, the pain slowly diminished as her hips got used to the slow and steady rhythm that her boyfriend had set. Starting to grind against him on the down stroke made it easy for her to catch the rhythm and thrust against him. Their pace was slow and deliberate, gradually generating warmth for each other. It made their skin glow and their bodies sweat as time seemed to slow down just for them.

"F-Faster," the detective muttered in between gasps as her lover responded by increasing his tempo, which only made her cling to him with more strength. Naoto eyes were sealed shut as the only thing she could feel was their tandem movements, love-making to the highest degree as their dance continued; but like all things, it must come to an end.

"Naoto, I…"

She silenced him with a fierce kiss as her hips bucked and thrust against him. For those next few seconds, Souji threw complete control, caution and selflessness to the winds as he kicked his speed to finishing level and went at her with reckless abandon. But to his surprise (and probably hers too) Naoto came first; she cried out his name as her body shuddered from the intense passion. Her arms locked in a death grip around his neck, trying to bring them closer together. Seconds later, Souji groaned into her hair as he followed her over the edge into bliss. As the tension was released the two relaxed, suddenly and pleasurably.

They held each other and basked in the warm afterglow. The only thing that mattered to either of them was the other they had in their arms. Souji still had enough the strength in his arms to keep himself from crushing Naoto under his weight, but he was more relaxed now at than any other time in his life. He could feel Naoto's small and delicate hands drawing patterns on his back and then massaging the lines out. Souji lifted his face from Naoto's neck to make eye contact with her as she turned to face him. Trading bubbly and blissful smiles, the two kissed softly before sharing a passionate hug. Snaking her hands to his torso, Naoto gently motioned for him to sit up.

"Something up?"

Naoto shook her head with a bright smile on her face. "No no, we just need to clean up before we can retire for the night. I don't want your futon to be…sticky." Souji scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Good point." With that he reached for the tissues.

…

…

…

As soon as they had cleaned up, the lovers cuddled together under the covers of Souji's futon. There wasn't any small talk; affectionate looks and small kisses were all they need. But relishing each other's company could only happen for so long until the need to sleep overtook them. Deciding it was finally time to call it a night, Naoto reached for the lamp and switched it off, covering the two in darkness. Even in the dark, Naoto looked up to make eye contact with her silver-haired boyfriend. "Souji-kun?"

He gave her a light squeeze. "Yes Nao-chan?"

"I love you, and Merry Christmas…" Souji answered her with a soft kiss which left her a little dazed.

"I love you too, and Merry Christmas to you too."


End file.
